


Maiden Travelling The Time

by Deep Blue (eleamaya)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Mystery, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/Deep%20Blue
Summary: Drabble is inspired by Case of Lifestream.Just speculation of what Aerith's after in FFVII: Remake.There are two Aeriths: Future and Present.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Maiden Travelling The Time

Aerith hasn’t rested in peace yet. Once again, she isn’t ready to be fully absorbed in Lifestream. It returns to the cycle of her catching Sephiroth not giving up yet; no claim of Cloud’s victories--it’s the third one. He would always resist joining the planet. After spreading geostigma and sending three separated entities to be his medium to resurrect, now what?

But now she isn’t too afraid to reach to learn his new plan. Her first love still gives her assistance like the first time she sought help from the spirits; he never leaves her side and won’t let their opponent harm her soul. Being monitored, the evil spirit mocks them. And as they’re worried if he would make Cloud his core again, it turns out different and more dangerous than ever.

He’s gonna rewrite history to remake the future he’s defeated, absorbing the Planet’s memory to his new core as a vehicle to travel back to the past.

 _Chase me_ , that’s his challenge.

She wonders how he would do. Once she knows the method as she decided to watch how he did, she gets that she could follow him by the same source. This isn’t as bad as the idea of creating remnants of herself she ever rejected. In this case, she just needs to keep an eye on him. She would see what’s happening on the surface first, what if Cloud didn’t even meet her yet? Then how could she warn him?

As she arrives in the past; she realizes Zack is nowhere while they’re supposed to go together. There can’t be two spirits at the same time while her own self in this time is still alive, or maybe he couldn’t travel like her because he isn’t one of the Ancients. She could feel his consciousness is stronger as he just returned to the Planet a while ago. But Lifestream blocks her from making contact since she is a strange entity there. Her individual memory about the future isn’t part of the planet yet thus she can’t infuse any spirit to ask help. But it isn’t a big deal, Lifestream isn’t corrupted that Sephiroth just left it. Where does he go?

The only one she could tell about on the surface is no other than herself.

That day, through a broken mako pipe in Sector 8′s alley, she talks with her past self. She received enough knowledge about the future but the will of Planet prevents her from making different actions; the destiny has been set in stone, the future must be written the way it is. So how would Sephiroth change it? She has no idea yet.

Still, she meets Cloud, then Tifa, Barret, and Nanaki as it’s told. But the touch by the whispers of fate removes her knowledge piece by piece as she phrases it like losing a part of herself; remaining like fragments. When she meets Cloud, suddenly she remembers a piece of his works as a mercenary. When she arrives at Sector 7, suddenly she knows a piece that she has to save Marlene and about Sector 7 pillar would be going down even if Tifa tried her best to forestall. 

And of course, she knows her times with them are…. short.

Ultimately, she makes a decision when Sephiroth opens a portal to destroy fate. It may support what Sephiroth wants but the future should be a blank page; no one likes to be dictated--- freedom. No matter what Sephiroth plans to destroy the Planet differently; then the party would also find another way to stop him. That’s her deal, it’s fifty-fifty now.

It sacrifices the future she has known. And it saddens her for losing that existing memory, the bad and the good one---a future about people surviving the meteor and working their new life (including Cloud and Tifa’s happy family). She can’t ask her future spirit for guidance since it’s part of the former future when she’s supposed to die. But as she steps outside Midgar where nature is dominant for her communicating with the Planet, she also gains a new knowledge as a Cetra. Her will, her goals are still the same; now determined to survive this time.

Unexpectedly, it creates an alternative past. And her spirit once again travels to that time, leaving the main timeline to her present self. But now, the person she’s gonna meet isn’t herself..... it’s the one she misses so much, the one who should always stay by her side. Still, she doesn’t really know how to tell him. Aside from her feelings, she needed to make him aware of... not only a second life but also that she wasn’t sure if both times were able to coexist. The time paradox may be just temporary. And if both main and alternate were destroyed, then it meant Sephiroth wins.

And that's nobody wants.

**Author's Note:**

> The Aerith who meets Cloud in the dream at the night the team is going to rescue her the day after is her future spirit.


End file.
